


Another Way to Break

by trophic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, F/M, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Pining John Sheppard, Stargate Atlantis Kink Meme, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophic/pseuds/trophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "John/Jennifer. AMTDI, preferably in front of Rodney and/or the team." Homophobic aliens force John to "prove" he's straight by having Jennifer suck him off. Unremitting angst. </p>
<p>Written for the Stargate Atlantis Kinkmeme. Slightly edited and revised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way to Break

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to comb back through the old kinkmeme and find a few more of the fills I never uploaded here, and this is one of them. It's not a happy story, which is probably why I didn't upload it earlier. Honestly, I don't remember. It's been far too long.
> 
> Although I've backdated to the original posting date, this story was uploaded October 20, 2015

"Look," John says, low and fast so the Brancheli priest can't hear him, "you don't have to do this."

Keller looks up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "They said they'd kill you!"

John jerks his bound hands one more time, just to check. The ropes are so tight he's pretty sure he's losing circulation, and there's no give in the pole he's bound to, either. He can't move either foot, and he's still not sure why they took his boots and shirt but left his pants. "Yeah, well, McKay will come up with something. Trust me, he'd probably rather have me die."

"No," Keller says, still wide-eyed where she's kneeling in front of him. "No, he really wouldn't." And she glances over to where Rodney is standing. John can't keep from looking, too. Rodney's face is almost purple, and Teyla has a hand on his arm, holding him back, so John's really not sure Keller's right.

"Okay, then fake it or something," John whispers, but the priest steps toward them, and he's wielding a really fucking big knife.

"I'm sorry," Keller says, and jerks his fly open.

John's not hard. How the hell he could be, under the circumstances, he has no idea. But Keller pulls his cock out anyway, pushing the elastic of his boxers down under his balls. It's not exactly comfortable, but John's not about to complain. Keller eyes his soft dick and takes a deep breath, then takes it between her thumb and forefinger and guides it into her mouth.

John can hear Rodney's "Oh, my God," from where he is, but he can't look, can't bear to see the betrayal and anger on Rodney's face, so he closes his eyes. Keller's using her tongue on him, lapping the underside of his dick, and he tries to concentrate on the sensation, but he knows he's screwing that part up because he's still pretty limp.

After a few minutes, Keller pulls back. "Am I doing something wrong, Colonel?" she asks in a voice so shaky John feels even more like a heel.

"No," he says quickly. "No, you're fine. You're great. I just don't really get off on..." He rolls his eyes, meaning the whole fucked up situation. She's still looking up at him with those pretty, panicked eyes. "Crap," John says softly.

"Colonel," she starts again, and he can't take it. Can't take any of this.

"Call me John, okay?" he says, way too harshly, and she gulps.

"Yes, right, of course," she says. "John."

The priest makes a disapproving sound, and Keller grabs him again, pinching the base of his cock in a way that really isn't pleasurable. John grits his teeth and doesn't say a damn thing while she takes him in again.

This time he can't stop himself. Before he can tell himself not to, he's looking at Rodney, who has gone pale, now, staring right at Keller's mouth where it's wrapped around John's dick.

It's so sick, so fucking wrong, but John feels his cock twitch, and Keller's tongue suddenly speeds up, like she thinks she's responsible for that. Which she is, of course she is, of course it has nothing to do with the fact that Rodney's mouth is half open, or that John can imagine the sweat dripping down his back.

"Mmmm," Keller says approvingly around his cock, and that's when he realizes he's hard. He looks down to see her looking up at him, her eyes wide, her pink lips stretched around his cock. She has one hand wrapped around the base of it so she's only taking half of it in, but she's working it pretty hard, her cheeks hollowed with suction, her forehead creased with concentration.

"That's good, Doc," John says, because he owes her that much, but she pulls off with a little lick to the head of his cock and makes a slightly hysterical face at him.

"I have my mouth around your penis, John," she says. "I think you can call me by my first name."

Shit, that was really not what he wanted. "Jennifer," he manages. "I, uh, thanks."

She's sucking him again, so she doesn't answer, and really, she's not bad at this. She's got the right amount of pressure and suction and tongue action, pretty much the way John usually likes it. It's just that she's Rodney's girlfriend, and that means this is what she does with him. This is how Rodney likes it. This is the way he...

Oh, fuck. John feels his cock twitch hard in Jennifer's mouth, because that's even sicker, but he wants to know what Rodney likes. He doesn't want to see them together, although he can, now, in technicolor behind his eyelids. He just can't help thinking that of course Rodney likes it like this, likes it smooth and steady without even the tiniest scrape of teeth. Rodney probably likes the way she looks up at him through her lashes, too, and the way she knows just where to flick her tongue to drive him crazy.

Of course, Jennifer's probably a lot more playful with Rodney, not half-sick with fear. She wants Rodney, and Rodney's got to like that. She's young and pretty and female, and John knows Rodney still can't believe he actually landed her.

She's got stamina, though, John has to give her that. She's showing no signs of slowing, even though he's not giving her any indication he's getting close, because he's not. He needs more, or something else, someone else, but he damn well can't say that, when they tied him up here in the first place because they caught him oggling Rodney's ass.

The funny part was, it wasn't even Rodney's ass he'd been staring at, but then they wouldn't have any idea what it's like to ration your body-part fetishes over five long years. He's on elbows this month, so the Brancheli can go fuck themselves. His ass month was years ago.

"Nmph," Jennifer says around him, like something's changed, and oh, God, it has. He can feel it in his balls, now, which means he's off the plateau he was stuck on and she can probably sense it. Or fucking taste it. So maybe he needs to be thinking more about elbows. Or asses. Or the back of Rodney's neck, because that one lasted a lot longer than a month, and, oh, fuck.

He can't look at Rodney. He can't, not now, but he has to. Rodney's still pale and he's clenching Teyla's hand, but there's something in his face that makes John's pulse leap. Rodney doesn't look angry anymore. He looks...no. No, that's fucking impossible. But Rodney's jacket is unzipped and his hips are swaying a little and John can see the goddamned tent in his pants.

"Fuck," he whispers, and closes his eyes. "Rod-- Jennifer, I'm getting, fuck," because he's holding back now. He can't do this. He can't come in her mouth, not when Rodney has. Not when Rodney's watching. "C'mon," he grits out. "Pull off and give them a fucking show."

She sucks hard as she pulls off, tearing his self-control to shreds, and the first jet hits her cheek. But she's out of the way before he can do any more damage, and then he's spurting on the cobblestones for everyone to see. It's the crappiest orgasm he's ever had, but it looks fucking good, a regular porno money-shot, and it gets all over his pants and his bare feet as well as the ground.

Jennifer's still looking at him, her mouth open, the back of one hand rubbing her cheek where he nailed her. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice shaking. "I'm really sorry, John."

"Pretty sure that's my line," he manages, and then the priest is there with the damn knife.

"Wait!" Jennifer says, and then she's in front of him, arms spread like she's protecting him. It's brave and incredibly stupid, and John would be telling her that if she weren't still talking. "You said if I did that you weren't going to kill him!"

The priest makes a disgusted face. "You have proved he is not impure," he says. "He may go free." And then the knife is cutting John's bonds and he slumps against the pole because he doesn't have a lot of sensation in his feet.

When his arms are free he tries to do up his fly, but his hands are so stiff and clumsy he can't even get his boxers up.

"Oh, God," Jennifer says, and then her hands are on him, gentle and way too fucking kind for what he just did to her, tucking him back away and buttoning up his fly. "Let me see your hands, John."

Now that it's over, he wishes she'd call him "Colonel" again, but he can't do that to her, so he just offers his wrists for her to chafe. She stretches his fingers and has him clench a few times and after the third try he manages to do it.

"Let's get the hell out of here," John says, and then Teyla and Rodney are there, one on each side of him. It's embarrassing that he has to put his arms around them to walk, but he does it, he fucking does it, and he doesn't even think about the inside of Rodney's elbow tucked against the small of his back.


End file.
